After the End
by Kidea
Summary: What happens after the End of Evangelion and the angels still come...but they're different. Suggestive yaoi, edited.


So I guess it's all over. Yes it must be. All the angels are gone, Adam is gone, everyone…is gone.

_Not everyone exactly._

Everyone just left. Misato's still here and Rei and Auska but, but they scare me. I just don't feel right. I killed him…I killed…Kaworu.

It's been so long since it all stopped. So long. But everything changed today. He came back. I saw them take him to the holding cells. He smiled at me when he saw me staring. I loved that smile. It made it all better. He was the last one, and I killed him.

_You did what was needed, what was asked._

But it wasn't right. But Kaworu is back now and I feel better knowing that he is here, at Nerv. He's in the holding cells. I wonder what they're doing to him.

I found out yesterday, three days after I saw him again. I went to the cells. He was sitting on the small bed, calmly smiling. That smile made him seem happy. He told me that they were doing tests on him. How could they do that to a human being?

_He isn't human. He is an angel._

I don't care! Would you torture one of Gods angels, would you?

_He is none of our business._

Yes he is! He was the only one. The only one, the only one who cared. Why would they do this to something so beautiful? Why? He just smiled at me and thanked me for coming. He whispered in my ear that it would be ok. I felt something brush my cheek and my heart lept. He kissed my cheek. I walked out blushing.

I have decided only to keep a log when new ones appear. My life is too fucked up to even bother writing down the crap that keeps happening…or the things that don't happen. But another angel came; they seem to still be coming. They don't attack; they just appear…like they've been here since the beginning. The new one was a girl. She was like Kaworu; she looked human. She had short hair that came just past her ears; it was the colour of blood and her eyes were so dark they looked black. She was like Kaworu but then she wasn't; she was different.

She's not human, she is evil 

She's an angel but she's not the enemy anymore! They're better; they're like Kaworu. They care and they aren't hurting anyone anymore. Why do they capture the angels and then torture them?

_Because that is the way it must be._

But why! The new one's name is Tokari; she doesn't like Kaworu…she hates everyone. She's angry with Kaworu for some reason and she said she only came because she reactivated. Why is she so mad?

It's been so long since Tokari came but another came today. I saw them take it away to the cells. They just keep coming, just appearing. The new one, Mayota, is more out going than Kaworu but he is nicer than Tokari, but he still has outbursts. He was talking to Kaworu when I came in, Kaworu smiled and I felt dead. He wasn't smiling at me. I felt like dying. But Kaworu makes me want to live. He told me that Mayota was very kind even if he argues with Tokari, he means well. The reason he came, or so Kaworu told me, was so that he could find Kaworu. If he had found Kaworu before they found him…would he take Kaworu? Would Kaworu go with him? Would he leave me behind like so many before?

Time keeps going by but I went to Kaworu again. He seems to make it all better. He told me that I was worth something and that I mattered no matter what I thought; he said I mattered to him. He said that and even though so many before had said the same thing, when he said it, it meant something. He said he forgave me and thanked me for taking his life and giving him his wish. Suddenly I felt like it wasn't my fault it was what he wanted. No matter how many before had said it, it was only him that made it better. Like I needed to hear it from him and only his voice could make me know what they said was true. I'm not a bad person. I was leaving and he granted my hearts desire. He called to me and the cell door closed and he held the bars. He beckoned me towards him with a finger, so seductively. I came to him, like I was draw to him. It was a kiss of nothing but pure bliss.

It has been long since I last visited Kaworu in those dark cells in Nerv. He was the only one there this time; the others were being tested. I managed to get the guard to let me in. My fact of being the pilot of unit 1 did help. I just stood there looking at him and he looked at me. I went over and sat beside him. The feeling of his hand slide around my shoulder and his lips against my cheek. His lips are so soft and his hands caress my body. The feeling of bliss runs through my body as his lips contact with mine. I feel his hands slide under my shirt and lift it from my body. All I can do is bend to his will; I can't seem to stop. He stripped me of my clothing and kissed my body as he removed the clothing from his own body. He was so perfect everywhere and in everyway. I couldn't help but let the moan escape my lips as his fingers danced along my length. His hands danced up my body and he placed a passionate kiss upon my lips. I felt all the bad things melt away as he took me into his mouth and began to caress me with his tongue. My back arched up and he drank up every bit of me. I slumped down and he smirked at me and then he crawled up and rested his head on my chest. We fell asleep.

Two years passed by in the blink of an eye. Kaworu and I, it is still going. I don't know whether he loves me but it makes me feel loved to be with him. I saw the newest one's before they were captured today. I've realized that even though they may seem it Kaworu, Tokari, and Mayota aren't fully human. Everything about them is human but the feel you get from them is different.

How do you mean different? 

I mean that they're less human than we are. It effects Kaworu the most. I can feel it. Then Tokari is more human and then although he is the most human of all Mayota is still not human. It was like when Lilith was creating humans she went through different stages. From Adam right through to the last angel they were all not the way she wanted humans. Then she got closer with Kaworu and even closer with Tokari. Then she came up with Mayota, and then she did it he made humans. They weren't what she had planned though. Now I see what was the final product, they stood before me. One male, one female, and they were what most would have considered perfect. They both had pale skin; the males hair was short and was silkier than Kaworu's so it flowed everywhere with the wind and it was the colour of the tropical ocean his eyes were of the palest brown and they were tinged with gold. He had the smile of a real angel. The female was the most beautiful thing anyone would ever come across. Her hair was pale platinum blonde and her eyes were dark forest green. I never found out their names, they were taken away so quickly I only just glimpsed the large white wings protruding from their backs. Those wings sent a wave of memories flying at me. Back to when I thought everyone was gone and that it was just me and Auska on that beach and that it was just me and Auska in the whole world. Those memories of the wings that had sprouted from the giant Rei's back, they were the exact same wings that protruded from the pair that were being walked into the holding cells at this moment. How could those evil people live with themselves, how could they not know? They were looking at Lilith's final product, Lilith had made real angels, and they were being walked to their torturous fate with the most peaceful smiles on their faces. They were what humans were supposed to be.

_But they are still the enemy._

They aren't the enemy, they are true angels.


End file.
